1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to test circuits, and particularly to a test circuit for testing network interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of communication technology, Ethernet has been widely used in various fields. Registered Jack-45 (RJ-45) are commonly used by computers as network interfaces to accommodate network standards, such as 10 Mbit/s baseband unshielded twisted pair cable (10Base-T), 100Base-TX, 1000 Mbit/s baseband unshielded twisted pair cable (1000Base-T). Signals transmitted by the RJ-45 network interfaces need to be tested to ensure signal integrity. However, when testing the network interfaces, oscilloscopes and other test devices are needed, this is not only time-consuming and but may decrease the precision of test measurement. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.